


Once More with Feeling

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: “Oh come on,” Gavin scoffs, That's not realistic at all!”





	Once More with Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For miss-ingno who asked for "things you said with the tv on mute" with mavin.

“Oh come on,” Gavin scoffs, That's not realistic at all!”

Michael hits the mute button and turns to Gavin who is suddenly all about whatever project he's working on. Eyes glued to the screen of his laptop and that look he gets when he's well and truly fucked something up and is so perfectly aware of that fact.

“What did you say?” 

Gavin makes this little humming noise, inquisitive-like. No clue as to what Michael's on about.

“What?”

Michael's hand tightens on the remote, just the tiniest bit.

“Gavin.”

Gavin blinks at him.

“Michael.”

Michael takes a deep breath, holds it. Lets it out after a moment, two. (Maybe more than that, because _Gavin_.)

It's just the two of them in the penthouse, everyone else out doing who knows what with a heist a few days off and prep-work for it done.

So.

“The fuck did you just say?”

Gavin opens his mouth, no doubt about to spew some line of bullshit, but Michael's on to him. So totally fucking on to him.

He sets the remote down and gets up. Crosses the space between them and – after brief slap fight with the little shit to get him to give the damn thing up – sets Gavin's laptop off to the side. 

“Gavin,” Michael tries again, corner of his mouth twitching at the way Gavin's eyeing possible exits. “What did you say?”

Gavin looks wistfully at his laptop, shield against his damn _feelings_ he likes to pretend he doesn't have sometimes when it comes to things like this. All soft and vulnerable and about as far from being the vaunted Golden Boy as you can get, really.

“You're not being fair, Michael,” Gavin whines, finally looking at him. 

Hunched up a bit because this is _real_ , is Gavin being himself and so goddamned dumb about it. It's Michael finally not letting him get away with this, the two of them acting like nothing happened. 

“Really?” 

Tell that to Gavin two nights ago when it was them and a pair of patrol officers deviating from routine. Taking a shortcut that caught them off-guard and Gavin's brain coming up with goddamned romcom solutions to get out of there without ruining months of careful planning. (Sometimes things go to shit, and you have to improvise.)

Michael glances at the television, some cliché Vinewood bullshit with the dashing hero who's a little down on their luck and the plucky love interest. Out trying to expose a massive conspiracy and looking a little too perfect for the shit they've been through at this point and Jesus Christ, this is what he gets when he's too fucking lazy to change the channel, isn't it.

Parody of Gavin grabbing Michael and spinning him around, pushing him up against the wall (stronger than he looks) and - 

“I mean,” Gavin says, rueful twist to his mouth as he catches Michael's eye. “It really isn't very realistic at all, is it?”

Except for the part where they're right about people being uncomfortable when faced with a couple of idiots making out in public.

And, sure. 

Actual professionals wouldn't be fazed by something like that, wouldn't yell at them to take it somewhere else. Might actually wonder what the fuck said idiots were doing there in the first place, but this is Los Santos, and the police department's been scraping the bottom of the barrel for a while now.

Michael snorts, because Gavin's got this look in his eye, now that they're tiptoeing around what happened instead of ignoring it. Sees that while Michael's first reaction might not have been something out of a shitty movie, all rakish grin and witty one-liner, it's not exactly bad either.

Just, you know.

Thrown for a loop and staring at Gavin who'd stared back, eyes wide and this edge of panic creeping in before the cops started yelling. Fragile moment neither one of them knew what to do with just then and no time to figure it out, and Jesus Christ, the others are going to be goddamned insufferable about this.

“I mean, they bought it this time,” Michael says, because somewhere along the line his life became some kind of fucked up romcom without him noticing. “Who knows if it'll work in the future? We should work on that.”

Gavin's eyeing him, all thoughtful-like now. Uncurling a bit as he studies Michael. Years of friendship and ill-advised shenanigans together and he's terrifyingly smart when he wants to be.

“Michael?”

Christ, they're so dumb.

“Come here, you idiot,” Michael says, stupid and fond because goddamn Gavin and his everything. 

Gavin's watching him a little like he thinks it's a trap, a trick, Michael getting some of his own back for some of the shit he's pulled on him over the years, but he goes along with it anyway.

Nervous, fidgety, ready to laugh things off if Michael is messing with him - 

“Hey,” Michael says, because this is Gavin and things have always been easy with him. 

Gavin quirks an eyebrow at him, and Michael rolls his eyes because right, _little shit_ , so Michael goes for it.

Reaches out and pulls Gavin in for a kiss – hey, practice makes perfect, right? - and it's - 

The other night it had been desperation and confusion and fumbling in the dark, here, now, it's two idiots feeling their way through this thing that's been building for a while now.

Not quite effortless or movie perfect, but that's good, it's fine because it's Gavin and Michael and everything that goes along with that. Stupid arguments and bizarre questions and flaring tempers. Geoff's penthouse and all the bad decisions they've made here mixed in with all the good.

“Christ,” Michael says when they break for air, Gavin staring at him with this look on his face. Little bit dazed. “I have your beard in my mouth.”

Also, you know. 

_Them._

Gavin blinks, and then he squawks indignantly. Glaring at Michael as he scrubs defensively at his beard. Big shaggy thing because he's a goddamned menace. In some kind of contest with Jack of all people, like anyone's going to beat the magnificent beard he's been working on for years.

“Michael!”

Michael laughs, a little dazed himself because Gavin's still here. Hasn't tried to move away like Michael's wronged him in some horrible manner, warm and familiar and so very, very him.

“What? You're hairy as fuck.”

Gavin's scowling at him, all offended dignity and this flare of amusement in his eyes as he takes matter into his own hands. Goes and kisses Michael like that's going to do anything about how goddamned hairy he is.

Still, Michael's not going to argue if this is how he plans on convincing him otherwise.


End file.
